Many computing applications, such as computer games, present to a user virtual environments or worlds. These environments often contain virtual objects that the user may interact with. Typical, such interaction occurs through input devices such as controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like. Unfortunately, such methods of input do not correlate well with the action being performed, such as pressing a button on a controller to open a door.